Impairment, whether it be from a medical condition, fatigue, medication, etc., can pose risks especially in situations where individuals need to be alert, such as when walking, driving, or performing other activities. Existing techniques for assessing a person's condition tend to focus on single point in time readings taken at fixed locations. However, the conditions affecting a person's abilities can change dynamically. For instance, a person suffering a medical condition might become increasingly more impaired over time. It would be useful to be able to monitor this condition over time, and solicit assistance if necessary. One could not, however, accomplish this using existing technology.
Current mobile devices (which are oftentimes kept on one's person throughout the day) offer a wide range of sensing and user-interactive technology. For instance, smartwatches are becoming a popular accessory for individuals to wear on a daily basis. Unlike conventional watches, a smartwatch has the capabilities to gather and disseminate information. For instance, instead of simply giving the user the time, smartwatches can collect data from the user, from the environment, from the Internet, etc. Smartwatches can also interact with the user, for example, alerting the user when certain conditions such as increased heart rate occur during exercise.
Therefore, techniques which leverage emerging smart mobile technology to screen and/or modify a person's conditions and/or behavior thereby avoiding dangerous situations would be desirable.